Perfect Scene
by RD-chan hokage
Summary: /Oneshot SasuSaku/ "I could not handle it anymore. I was simply drawn to him. An invisible attraction that keeps pulling me to this stranger I unexpectedly met."


**Perfect Scene**

Haaaa ~ My faithful readers! I am so sorry for not updating for like four months! TTwTT Gomen, gomen! Being a College student surely takes away my time to update. Right now, I really want to update continuously and make you not wait much longer of the next events on 'Bitten' but school prohibits me in doing so. Plus I ran out of SasuSaku lovies, ugh. But **SASUSAKU** is still and forever will be my freaking **OTP.**

I'll be finishing 'Kumo no Neko' first ne? I am really, really sorry! D':

Here's a **OneShot** I dedicate to you guys, so forgive me? :) It's my try on a first person POV and a random story. Shortest one.

So Ciao! Ciao! :))

Naruto ish not mine.

**( RD-chan hokage )**

* * *

From the seat where I stay, I was suddenly dragged onto the dance floor and soon found myself stuck between moving bodies. The fast tempo of the music set ablaze the hearts of the youth as they followed the beat with great enthusiasm. I could only copy the movements of my companions for I was never good at dancing and to blend in with the crowd. I don't want to stand there looking like an idiot.

And then slowly, bit by bit the speakers surrounding the lobby radiated a soothing beat. From a turbulent tempo that swept away every teen's energy comes a sweet lullaby that fitted couples. Everyone on the dance floor dispersed, looking for a pair while I was left standing in the middle. With only the neon lights flashing on and off my way, I can hardly see what's ahead of me.

But I never reached the exit because some stranger dragged me back and caused me to collide with another person. I silently cursed and upon turning to apologize, shock seized me when I discovered the stranger was a 'he'. The man was a few inches taller than me and as I looked up, I was left speechless. The slow song continued to deafen our ears and before I could utter something, I was further pushed to his chest by an unknown culprit.

"Hey you two there! Dance!"

I heard someone shout from the crowd. It sounded like a demand and it was embarrassing, not only on my part, but his as well. By the time I stared at him again, at least ask him what we must do about it, he was looking at me. His gaze instantly set my cheeks on fire while I felt something flutter inside my stomach. I've never seen a man as magnificent as he is despite the unusual hairstyle he had. Black locks framed his face perfectly and the way it spiked behind tempted me to poke it. Just standing before him made me cringe like he is Aphrodite's possession.

"Uhm…" I don't know what to say. He left me completely wordless. I was glad the place was dim or else he'd see me trembling with uncertainty and fear. I wonder if he noticed my unusual hair color for he stared at me with a tint of amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Come on."

Despite the loud music rumbling the entire place, I clearly heard his deep velvety voice. And it made my legs weak. If it weren't for another push from the same culprit, I suppose, I would have slumped down on the floor. I stumbled and accidentally planted my palms against his chest. I stiffened and felt my cheeks go warmer. Oh no.

"S-sorry!"

I was afraid he'd frown but instead, his lips curved slightly upward. His ebony eyes locking at mine and I couldn't find the strength to look away. Slowly, I felt his hands placed on my waist that sent shivers crawling down my spine and with trembling hands, summoning all that's left of my bravery, I lay them flat on his shoulder blades.

The first few seconds felt awkward, considering we were both strangers to each other. I tried my best not to look at his face even if it was tempting. With my heart thundering inside my chest and an unknown feeling stirring in me, I knew that this stranger will leave a mark on my mind. We swayed with the slow love song currently played and I prayed that this dance will only be done in silence.

"Hn."

It took me a few seconds before I realized he made a sound despite the loud music. He still wore a stoic expression on his godly face, making my whole system temporarily shut down and at the same time feel like I'm an annoyance.

"I – I'm sorry if I… I got you into this mess. I – I didn't mean to bump you." I couldn't stop the stuttering, averting my gaze somewhere in the dark walls of the club. I wonder if he feels my palms getting slick with sweat.

He grunted and spoke. "It's alright."

I offered him an uneasy smile while he only sighed, closing his eyes as we continued to sway with the tune that seemed unending. We danced in silence, waiting patiently for the music to stop when I was pushed for the third time causing me to hold on him for support.

"Watch it." I was surprised at the slight anger in his voice and even more surprised when his arm was already wrapped around my waist. Calm and relaxation vanished while fear and embarrassment shrouded me as I tried to regain my balance. My fingers were already latched tightly on his shoulders; rippled flesh of his shocked me and the thought of mortal gods existing only in myths and fictions was proved false.

"Are you okay?"

As we faced each other, I realized we were only inches away. I desperately squeezed out my voice despite the current situation. I've never been so close to a man before. And my mind is surely going to malfunction if this gets longer.

"Y-yeah." The stuttering is getting on my nerves. And I noticed that we weren't dancing anymore instead, just standing while our eyes met. Breathe, I told myself. Relax. Yet it was hard especially when someone so perfect like him gaze at a horrid creature like me.

I could not handle it anymore. I was simply drawn to him. An invisible attraction that keeps pulling me to this stranger I unexpectedly met. Inch by inch, I knew it was him that was leaning for I'm completely paralyzed by his enthralling stare.

My eyes slowly closed as my heart pounded. His warm breath brushed my skin.

_Sakura…_

And darkness soon claimed me.

* * *

**R**ead**&****R**eview :3

Have I lost my skills? D: Been a long while since I wrote SasuSaku. -sigh-

Please do tell!

BTW, this doesn't have a sequel. :)


End file.
